sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron City
Saffron City (サフランシティ Safuran Shiti) is a sprawling metropolis in the Kanto region. It lies in between Celadon City, Vermilion City, Lavender Town, and Cerulean City. It is home to Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader. Saffron City is one of the busiest and largest cities in the region, and is even famous outside of Kanto. It is the tenth largest city in the Pokémon world. The large Silph Co. headquarters building stands firm as the city's centerpiece, while two Gyms dominate the north-eastern corner district. Not only is this the central business district of Kanto, it also holds the region's largest infrastructure, including the Magnet Train Station, which allows ease of access between Johto (Goldenrod City) and Kanto (Saffron City). Places of interest Silph Co. Headquarters The Silph Co. Headquarters is the largest and tallest building in the city. They are the leading manufacturer of Pokémon technology in the world, and produce a variety of goods for Pokémon Trainers, such as the Poké Ball and the Silph Scope. The President of Silph was also working on the top-secret development that was a target for criminals, like Team Rocket: the Master Ball, which can catch any Pokémon without fail. The Silph Co. Head Office Building is an eleven-floor skyscraper, and is effectively a giant maze. People must navigate the building using warp tiles in order to reach different rooms. Some people hold a Card Key, which unlocks Silph's doors like a hotel key or keys to the the board room. Fighting Dojo Magnet Train station The Magnet Train runs from Saffron City to Goldenrod City in Johto, connecting the two regions. It is one of the few methods players can use to travel from region to region, and it will allow rapid travel between the two cities, going at over 340 miles per hour (550 kilometers per hour]]. Mr. Psychic's house Mr. Psychic lives in a house that is located on the southeastern side of the city. His house is better accessible by entering Saffron City from the southern entrance. He owns a small home, which is only one floor high. In his house there are two potted plants in the southern corners, three bookshelves in the northern corners and a painting on the northern wall. Mr. Psychic sits at a table in the middle of the room. Copycat's house Pokémon Trainer Fan Club People gather to discuss their favorite celebrity Trainers at the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club. Saffron Gym The Saffron Gym is the official Gym of Saffron City. It is based on Psychic Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Sabrina. Trainers who defeat her receive the Marsh Badge. Saffron City first appeared in Abra and the Psychic Showdown. Ash used his Pikachu in a Gym battle against Abra. During the battle, it evolved into a Kadabra and easily defeated Pikachu. They had a rematch in Haunter versus Kadabra. Pikachu was about to lose for a second time, but Ash's Haunter made Sabrina laugh, so she gave him the Marsh Badge and kept Haunter. The city appeared again in The Saffron Con and A Hurdle for Squirtle where May competed in and won her first Kanto Pokémon Contest. Poké Mart Items Trivia * Its Japanese motto is "Yamabuki is the color of golden radiance." Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Kanto locations